This invention relates to a multi-functional tape recorder and particularly to a tape recorder with a program reproducing mechanism.
It is desirable for a tape recorder to perform various programmed functions, such as an automatic repeating function and a recording back quick selection function.
The various functions of such a tape recorder may be electronically (electrically) or mechanically controlled; both have advantages and disadvantages. If portableness is to be considered, mechanical control is better, since then there is lower power consumption, and compactness in size and lightness in weight may be attained. An electronic (electric) control system would require many motors or solenoid plungers resulting in disadvantages, because the power consumption necessarily increases, the size and weight become greater, and the manufacturing cost becomes higher.
On the other hand, a mechanical type multi-functional tape recorder is not desirable if it involves a complex mechanism or operation. It is desired that the tape recorder be simple in construction and easy to operate.